Wizards vs Dean
by eroticboi80
Summary: A twisted fantasy of Dean's leads Justin and Max exploring something that is considered taboo but end up exploring feelings for each other that are deep in ways only brothers can understand. DeanxJustinxMax. Slash. Don't like? Don't read. Enjoy.


**Here's the latest **_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Wizards of Waverly Place**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the show on which this story is based.**

**Enjoy.**

Justin, Max and Dean decided to spend the day together and hang out which included a work out at the gym. After working up a big sweat, Dean felt turned on at the sight of Justin's outfit sticking to his body. As the three of them showered, Dean thought both Russo brothers had such hot bodies, especially Justin and thought the eldest Russo sibling had a nice flaccid penis. Max discussed with his brother about how he was seeing someone later that evening who he had met a party recently. The youngest Russo sibling went on to say how he was hoping to "bone that chick" eventually. Dean thought Max was lying or just full of shit since he just went off of Dean's "gaydar" which is pretty accurate. Dean thought to himself that Max was gay but he just did not know it yet and that it was time for him to find out even if that meant "experimenting" with him or with another guy.

With Max being really open about his sex life with his brother, Dean began to wonder if Justin would be the perfect guy for his younger brother to "experiment" with if the gearhead was not going to be that person Max "experiments" with. Dean felt aroused at the thought of the Russo brothers fooling around with each other but tried his best not to think about that aspect too much so he would not get a full erection in the shower in plain view of his girlfriend's brothers. Dean thought of how to get the Russo brothers together so they would have a go at each other and that Dean would be there to witness it all. Dean simply asked the two sexy brothers if they wanted to hang out with him afterwards since he was planning on going to a club later that evening. The gearhead thought that would be the easiest way to get the Russo brothers together in the same place and that he would be there with them. Dean figured they would hang out together and then go from there.

The three of them went to a club nearby and while they were there, Dean could tell that Max was checking out some of the guys that were there but tried to be discreet about it. Dean broke a little smile knowing that his instincts about Max were correct and acted as if the youngest Russo sibling was in denial about his sexuality. Dean went to the bar and bought some drinks for Max and Justin and started talking to Max once he gave him his drink. Dean was asking Max about whether or not he had a girlfriend and other aspects about his personal life pretending to be clueless about Max's personal life. Max did not mind answering Dean's questions at first but started to wonder why he was asking them after a while. Dean saw that Max was starting to get annoyed so he stopped asking because Dean never doubted his instincts when it came to Max. What Dean felt he needed to do next was to work on Justin.

Justin was nearly drunk which pleased Dean because of how easy it would become to have Justin go along with his twisted fantasy. Dean kept on pointing to other guys at the club and asking the eldest Russo sibling what he thought of them. Justin kept saying he did not know what he thought of guys in general with Dean telling Justin that it was time he found out what he thought of other men. With Justin's condition, Dean knew that Justin would be game for anything and told him to get Max so they could leave the club. As Justin found his younger brother, Justin went up to Max and kissed him on the lips as if he was just another guy. Max shoved Justin away from him and asked in a furious tone of voice what his older brother was doing. Max was worried about others in the club catching a glimpse of the brothers locking lips, more than the two of them being brothers. Even though Max was upset at what had just transpired, he went over to Justin and said that they should leave right away.

The brothers left the club along with their sister's boyfriend back to the loft above their family's sandwich shop. Dean went into Justin's room even though he did not live there in order to carry out the rest of his fantasy. Max attempted to lay Justin down on the bed so he could go to sleep but the eldest Russo sibling kissed his brother on the lips again and this time Max was not as hostile towards his brother as he was in the club. Before Justin kissed Max again, Justin told Max that he felt curious as to what it was like sleeping with another guy and that he wanted to experiment with his own brother because he felt that Max was the only guy he could trust in order to keep all of this a secret. Max told his older brother that he really loved him as a brother and had similar feelings towards other men but felt that what they were doing was wrong and did not feel right about it. Justin told Max that if he really loved him as a brother, he would do this as a favour to him. Max still felt uncomfortable kissing his brother on the lips but could not help but feel turned on by the sole fact that what they were doing was wrong. The brothers eventually felt comfortable kissing each other which had Dean grinning from ear to ear knowing that his fantasy was almost complete.

The Russos embraced each other tightly as they continued to make out with Max loving the feeling of Justin's smooth face as he kissed his neck and around the ears. With the brothers firmly against each other, Justin could feel that Max was aroused and moved down on him, undoing his pants and removing his shoes and socks. Justin completely removed Max's pants while Max removed his own shirt leaving him standing there only in his white boxers. Justin placed his hand on his brother's bulging package and smiled as he asked Max if he liked the feeling. The look on Max's face and his body language provided Justin with his answer leading Max to start unbuttoning Justin's dress shirt and removing it completely. Justin undid his own pants while Max removed them completely revealing Justin's Captain Jim Bob Sherwood boxers. Dean was turned on at the sight of the sexy brothers in their underwear about to make hot love to each other which prompted him to get out his phone and start discreetly taking pictures and even video clips.

With their bodies pressed tightly against each other, the brothers continued making out with each other with Max putting his hands behind Justin's head and crunching his thick jet black hair. Justin ran his hands down Max's back and firmly held on to his brother's boxer-covered butt cheeks before raising his hands above the underwear band and sliding them underneath his underwear allowing him to knead his brother's naked ass. Justin began to massage Max's butt crack with his right index finger as his brother started to moan with pleasure and while the brothers continued to make out, Dean could remember the last time he felt this turned on judging by the monster erection he had developed in his pants while he continued to take pictures with his phone. Justin eventually slid his brother's underwear down to his thighs exposing his seven-and-a-half inch uncut cock which was now pressed up against Justin's bulging mid-section. With Max's backside as accessible as it was going to get, Justin started to work on his brother's hairless hole with the same finger that dealt with his butt crack but did not penetrate the hole. Max continued to moan as the sensual feeling of what Justin did was about to overtake him.

As Max's feeling of sensuality had overtaken him, he got down on his knees and pulled down his brother's underwear allowing his big, fat, throbbing, beautiful ten inch uncut cock to spring upwards and almost poking out his brother's eye in the process.

"What can I say? My magic wand is anxious to be serviced," remarked Justin as the brothers had a good laugh.

With the bulbous head of Justin's monster cock pointing right at Max's face, the younger Russo stroked his brother's manhood and gently rubbed Justin's balls before he took it in his mouth. Max started off slowly in terms of sucking his brother's cock with Justin concerned about whether or not his brother would end up breaking his jaw. Meanwhile, Dean stopped taking still photos and started taking videos instead as the actions between the brothers started to intensify. Dean also started to rub his crotch as he continued to watch the two brothers express their love for each other.

Justin stepped out of his underwear which was lying on the floor and put his hands behind his head in a relaxing pose and his brother was giving him one of the best blow jobs he had ever received. Justin kept on moaning Max's name over and over again as the younger Russo caressed his brother's nicely sculpted ass which was really nice and round for anyone who had the pleasure of laying their hands on it. Max looked up at Justin and thought how lucky he was to have such a sexy brother and that he was able to express how much he loved him. Max also loved the sight of his brother's armpits even though he had seen them an endless amount of times. With Max continuing to suck Justin's cock, he tried to suck it all the way down to his brother's black bushy pubes. Justin even grabbed Max's hair in order to try and force his head forward so he could take in as much of Justin's blood-engorged penis as he could which at times enabled him to get a mouth full of pubic hair as well. There were even a couple of times when Max started to gag on his brother's erection but that did not deter him one bit to bring pleasure to the only man he loved. Max just thought the world of Justin and would do anything for him. The brothers were so caught up in what was going on that they did not seem to know or even care that they were being filmed by Dean who by this time had his hand inside his pants and continued to rub himself.

Justin stood his brother up with Max's underwear still around his thighs and let them slide down his legs before stepping out of them. The brothers made out briefly as Max even sucked on his brother's big nose briefly before Justin leaned forward causing his brother to lean back on to the bed behind him. With Justin on top of his brother, he said to Max that he just wanted to fuck his ass and do some damage to it even though he would never hurt his brother. Justin obviously wanted Max to feel even more horny than he already was at the time. Max told his big brother that he will always be his "bitch in bed." Dean was glad he got that on video as that seemed to turn him on even more. The brothers got in the 69 position with Max being on top and Justin on the bottom which allowed the older Russo to be in a position to loosen his brother up. Justin spread his brother's butt cheeks as wide as he could and spat in Max's hole before entering it with his right index finger. Justin wiped some of Max's hole dry before spitting into his hole again and fingering his brother again. Justin put his mouth and nose up against his brother's hole and started to lick Max's hole before entering his hole with two fingers in order to loosen Max up even further. Justin heard his baby brother grimace in pain but Max never told his big brother to stop what he was doing since he was continuing to suck on his big brother's cock. In fact, when Justin was rimming Max's ass, Max loved the feeling of Justin's big honker tickling his crack and hole.

Justin positioned his brother having him on all fours before stroking his cock and entering Max slowly penetrating his backside as gently as he could. Justin would usually lean forward and kiss Max on the neck and even on the lips whenever Max would turn his head around towards his older brother. Justin would penetrate deeper and deeper inside of his brother with each thrust while Max would moan with pleasure. As Justin would fuck his brother's tight sexy ass, he would also smack the side of his butt cheeks and would even moan just as much as Max would. Justin whispered in his brother's ear telling him that he was doing great and asked if he was enjoying it. Max obviously enjoyed every single moment and started to pant Justin's name as Justin was getting more and more aggressive with his thrusts and Max grabbing on to Justin's ass. With the Russo brothers engaging in hot jungle sex and working up quite a sweat, Dean continued to record everything and fondle himself with pleasure.

Justin was able to penetrate his brother so deep that his black bushy pubes were rubbing up against Max's ass cheeks. Justin's thrusts were getting even more aggressive as his huge cock left no space in his brother's ass. Max started to stroke his own cock while his ass was being pounded by his sexy brother. Justin's groans and moans got louder as he was about to climax while Max would keep on screaming in pleasure. With Justin pumping even harder and with one final thrust, he ejaculated a huge load inside of his brother with wave after wave of ecstasy filling both brothers in terms of how they felt as a result of this glorious moment. Justin had his cock coated in his own cum along with getting his pubes all soaking wet. Justin was still inside of Max when he gave him a passionate kiss as a way of saying he was great and slowly pulled out afterwards.

Seeing that Max was still hard as a rock, Justin laid on his back on the bed while Max was on top this time and started to masturbate hoping to blow his load all over Justin's smooth beautiful torso. Max kept stroking his erect penis as Justin's body kept him hard and horny and shortly afterwards blew numerous loads all over Justin's sweaty chest, torso, and even his face. Max laid on his back beside Charles and looking at his armpits, decided to lick and smell them as it turned him on for some reason. With the brothers just lying on the bed, Dean put his phone away hoping that he would not get caught taking pictures and videos with it. Dean thought that the sexy Russo brothers engaged in some of the hottest sex he had ever witnessed.

Justin got up and walked towards the bathroom and did not even close the door behind him as he went to clean himself off before discovering his brother had quickly fallen asleep. Justin tucked his brother in bed and kissed him on the forehead and vowed to protect his younger brother from that day forward. Jason looked up at Dean and told him that they still had "unfinished business." Dean asked what he meant by that and Justin told the gearhead that he knew about the way he would look at Justin in the showers and that he was going to grant him his wish, which was to roll around in the hay with him. Justin walked towards Dean, with a semi-erection and grabbed his sister's boyfriend and was pressed up against Justin's fit nude body. Feeling a huge bulge in Dean's jeans, Justin began to unbuckle the gearhead's belt and undid his jeans before removing his white t-shirt. Justin and Dean started to passionately make out while Justin would let Dean's jeans slide slowly down his legs revealing his red boxers. Justin practically had his tongue down Dean's throat as he continued to make out with the cocky teen. With Justin's ten inch cock pointing upwards and pressed against Dean's stomach, Justin held on to Dean's slightly hairy ass and started to knead it like dough and smacked it a few times. At the same time, Dean grabbed on to Justin's rock hard ass and even started to gently rub Justin's crack with his index finger as the older Russo started to moan at the sensual feeling.

Dean eventually went down on his knees after stepping out of his jeans that were around his ankles and started to plant little kisses on Justin's member while continuing to squeeze his girlfriend's brother's ass. Dean lowered his head and started to lick Justin's low hanging ball sack before sucking on it and licking Justin's pole up and down several times. Dean looked up at Justin before he licked and slobbered all over the head of Justin's blood-engorged penis and slowly took it in his mouth. Dean would try sucking on as much of Justin's erect dick as he could but Justin grabbed on to Dean's hair and started to force his face down so Dean could get down farther on his cock the same way he did with Max. Dean would get down all the way to the hair a few times but almost gagged when he got that far and felt that the inflated sex organ was halfway down his throat. As Dean went at a slightly slower pace in terms of giving Justin oral pleasure, Justin folded his hands behind his head and had the same relaxed look as he did with Max and rolled his eyes as he moaned with pleasure again as Dean gave Justin a blow job only in a way a professional could.

Justin started to feel the inside of his gigantic fuck stick perk up so he pushed Dean back forcing him on to the floor. Justin got on his knees and slowly removed the gearhead's underwear and just as he got them to below his knees, Justin developed a hungry look and just ripped Dean's underwear turning it basically into one piece of cloth and tossed it on the floor. With Dean laying on his back and Justin on his knees, Justin reached over for one of the drawers on his dresser and removed the tube of lubricant that was in there and squeezed the tube allowing the liquid to ooze down Justin's beautiful throbbing python. Justin squeezed some of the lube along Dean's crack and even some of it into Dean's hole before fingering the gearhead in order to loosen him up. Dean was not all that tight compared to Max as Dean had loosened himself up through the use of sex toys when masturbating. Justin stroked himself a couple of times before he ploughed himself inside of Dean's femme ass. Dean had his legs lifted and wrapped around the back of Justin's shoulders while he pounded Dean's ass with every thrust wanting to tear it to shreds and do some serious damage to it because of the way he turned Justin on. Dean squealed like a pig which only turned Justin on even more leading him to get more aggressive in terms of his thrusts. The noise caused Max to twitch and turn in bed as he slept only in his birthday suit but did not wake him up. Justin was in so deep that his pubic hair rubbed up against Dean's butt cheeks.

Dean saw Justin's underwear laying there on the floor and grabbed it before pressing it up against his face and inhaled Justin's man smell from it. Dean even felt turned on by the smell from Justin's armpits as he got close to Dean with his nicely sculpted chest and torso. Dean would even rub Justin's underwear against his own hairless torso and even against Justin's torso. While Justin was inside of Dean, he even leaned forward and would kiss Dean on the lips and even locked lips with him. Dean felt like he was in serious pain but he loved it at the same time since he has always wanted to be fucked aggressively the way Justin was fucking him. Justin's moans would turn to groans as Dean's squeals sounded as if he could not take the pain anymore but Justin would have none of it as he continued to pound away at Dean just dominating him as if Dean was his bitch in bed or pretty much a sex slave under Justin's hypnotic spell.

With Justin's groans becoming louder and louder, his thrusts became more aggressive and with one final thrust and loud groan, Justin cranked out one huge spunky whopper as Dean's body would shudder in ecstasy with wave after wave of pure pleasure filling up his entire body. Justin was still inside of Dean as he allowed his cock to be completely sucked dry of his hot love juice and also needed some time to catch his breath as his panting suggested. Once Justin was able to catch his breath, he pulled out and wanted to get Dean hard again as he stroked the gearhead's uncut penis a few times before getting in the 69 position with Dean on the bottom. Justin started to suck on Dean's cock while the boyfriend of the female Russo sibling started to lick the area between Justin's ball sack and his hairless hole and eventually rimmed Justin. Dean even planted his face in between Justin's hairless butt cheeks and inhaled Justin's erotic man scent. It was as if he was in love with the smell just as much as he loved fooling around with Justin himself. As Justin continued to give Dean a blow job, he felt Dean get a boner in his mouth and started to suck on his eight inch cock while Dean would continue to rim Justin and even finger him.

With Dean hard as a rock, Justin turned around and positioned himself and Dean's cock so he could have Dean enter him as he sat on Dean's cock and started to bounce up and down on it. As Dean's cock was fucking Justin's ass, both teens kept looking at each other and how hot they both looked. Justin would even lean forward again and kiss Dean on the lips with a passion while Justin continued to bounce on Dean's beautiful cock. Dean would moan in pleasure as he felt he was about to climax and eventually did as he would erupt like a volcano with his hot sperm clinging on to Justin's rectum. Justin got up and grabbed a towel from the linen closet and tossed it towards Dean as he remained on the floor so he could clean himself up while Justin cleaned himself up again in the bathroom.

Dean quickly fell asleep and gave Justin a chance to pick up Dean's jeans and reach into the pocket containing his phone with all the pictures and videos of Justin making love to his brother. Justin sat down on his bed stark naked and started to go through the pictures and videos one at a time and constantly looking back and forth between the phone and Dean as he was sound asleep on the floor. As Justin went through the pictures and videos one by one, he deleted everything that contained images of himself making love to his brother. Justin did not know how to react but did not seem surprised that Dean would do such a thing. Justin replaced Dean's phone in the pocket of his jeans and got out his own phone and started to snap nude photos of Dean asleep on the floor including close-ups of Dean's ass and penis. Justin thought to himself that if Dean thought he could blackmail him and Max with the pictures that Dean had, then Dean was in for a surprise considering he had nothing now and Justin had some pictures of his own. Justin figured he could use the pictures of Dean if the gearhead did anything to hurt his sister. Justin put his phone away before getting underneath the covers and falling into a deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed that and hope it sounded believable. **

**Writing sex scenes aren't exactly my strong suit so forgive me if they sounded weak and lame. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
